When Bastard Falls In Love
by Kareta Hana
Summary: Sasuke adalah pewaris termuda Uchiha Group hidupnya penuh dengan bersenang-senang. Clubbing, Wanita bahkan prostitusi. Hinata Hyuuga, anak tertua dari Hyuuga Group. mandiri, anggun, cantik dan pintar. Namun suatu hari mereka harus menjadi pasangan suami Istri *Ini hanya project Hobi. jadi jangan dibawa serius*
1. Chapter 1

When Bastard Falls In Love

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Sasuke X Hinata**

Part 1

"Agh ah! Ah! Ah!" Gadis itu mengerang karena hantaman pada pingulnya, "s-sasuke ini nikmat sekali! Oh yatuhan!" Tanganya melingkat pada leher sasuke.

"Tahan" katanya kemudian mempercepat tempo gerakanya, "aku akan mengeluarkanya di dalam" kata sasuke yang memajukan tubuhnya.

"J-jangan di- ah!" Cairan memenuhi isi perut gadis it, "ini bukan waktu amanku untukmu bisa mengeluarkanya didalam. Bagaimana jika aku hamil?" Tanya gadis itu yang mencium bibir sasuke.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan menyalakanya. Dihisapnya rokok itu dan Do hembuskanya asap dari rokok itu ke udara, "kau bisa menggugurkanya. Seperti yang lain" katanya menatap kosong ke luar jendela.

Apartemen itu terletak di tengah kota, di lingkungan pelacuran terbesar di ibu kota. "Tidakkah kau mengangapku spesial?" Tanya gadis berambut merah muda itu, "kau terus bermain denganku jika berkunjung dan tidak membiarkanku bermain dengan orang lain. Bukankah itu berarti kau mencintaiku?"

"Ck" decak sasuke, "lalu.. Kau ingin aku membawamu ke keluargaku? Kau ingin aku dibunuh? Aku hanya tidak ingin terkena penyakit."

Gadis itu memeluk sasuke dari belakang, "kalau begitu kau bisa menggunakan pengaman" katanya yang menikmati phngung kekar sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan itu pelan-pelan dan mengambil bajunya, "rasanya berbeda" jawab sasuke yang mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan memberikanya pada gadis itu, "belilah pakaian mewah."

Malam itu begitu sunyi, hanya desahan dan erangan orang bercinta yang terdengar malam itu. Sangat keras dan sangat penuh gairah. Sasuke keluar dari kamar apartemen kecil itu dan kembali ke mobil sport mewahnya.

Bip. Bip. Bip "kau 'bermain' kesana lagi?" Kata suara dari seberang telpon itu, "tidak bisakah kau pulang? Kau ada meeting besok jam 8 pagi dengan investor. Jangan terlambat."

"Gaara bodoh" gumam sasuke yang memutar kemudianya dan keluar dari komplek pelacuran itu. Sasuke melirik kearah jam di mobilnya, sudah hampir jam 3 pagi pantas saja jalanan agak lenggang meskioun dia bisa melihat cahaya kedap kedip kendaran di kejauhan.

000

Meeting pagi itu berhasil dihadiri oleh sasuke dengan tepat waktu meskipun matanya sayup sayup karena kurang tidur. "Saya senang bisa bekerjasama dengan anda tuan sasuke. Ngomong-ngomong selamat atas pertunangan anda. Saya tidak sabar mendengar tangal pernikahan dari anda" kata ketua perusahan investor itu kepada sasuke sesaat sebelum keluar dari ruang meeting. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman karena dia sendiri bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh orang itu. "Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu" kata investor itu lagi.

Sasuke masih terlihat bingung ketika investor itu pergi, "apa maksudnya itu" sasuke membawa hasil meeting tadi ke dalam kantornya dan menaruhnya begitu saja diatas meja kemudian dia mengemudikan mobilnya menuju ke suatu tempat. Di perjalanan, sasuke masih memikirkan kata-kata dari investor itu. Tunangan? Dengan siapa? Pikir sasuke. Tidak banyak perempuan yang dia perkenalkan ke publik akhir-akhir ini meskipun banyak perempuan yang tiba-tiba mengaku dihamili olehnya dan menyebarkannya melalui pers.

"selamat siang tuan" sapa pegawai café itu, "tuan gaara akan segera datang. Apa yang ingin anda minum untuk menunggunya?" tawar pegawai itu. Sasuke masuk kedalam sebuah café bernuansa italia yang terletak tidak jauh dari kantornya. Dia cukup sering menghabiskan waktu disana, bahkan terkadang sepanjang hari dia bisa berada disana dengan duduk di kursi dekat jendela dan memperhatikan keluar melihat orang-orang yang hilir mudik berjalan dan berlari di depan café itu.

"ice esspreso" jawab sasuke yang langsung berjalan ke tempat duduk favoritnya.

Sasuke mulai melihat keluar jendela. Memperhatikan setiap orang yang berjalan di depan café itu, ibu yang mengantar anaknya ke sekolah, siswi perempuan yang berjalan bergerombol dan membicarakan sesuatu kemudian perempuan kantoran yang berpakaian mini. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali perempuan berpakaian mini di kantornya, sasuke sedikit risih dengan cara pakaian seperti itu tapi itu bisa menjadi pemandangan bagus di kantor disela-sela kesibukannya bersama dokumen-dokumen kantor. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat berapa karyawan yang dia cumbu di toilet kantor karena tergoda dengna pakaian yang mereka pakai.

Gadis itu lewat dihadapannya. Rambut hitam panjang denan blouse dan rok selutut. Tidak terlalu mini untuk perempuan namun tetap membuat sasuke penasaran. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang digerai membuat sasuke memperhatikan lekuk tubuhnya. "sh*t" gumam sasuke karena tubuhnya menunjukkan reaksi karena hal itu.

"kau sudah disini rupanya" gaara, lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut merah dan tampan menghampirinya dan membawakan iced espresso ke mejanya, "apa yang sedang kau lihat."

Sasuke menoleh kearah gaara dan melihat pesanannya diletakkan, "mungkinkah kau tahu perempu-" gadis itu menghilang dari hadapannya. Mata sasuke mulai memburu kesegala arah yang dikiranya mungkin bisa melihat sosok gadis itu lagi, ".. tidak jadi" sauske melemparkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

Gaara menggendikkan bahunya kemudian duduk di hadapan sasuke, "selamat" kata gaara yang berhasil menarik perhatian sasuke, "aku tidak tahu jika kau akan segera menikah. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tidak cerita ketika terakhir kali kita bertemu?" Tanya gaara.

Sasuke menurunkan kaki yang sebelumnya dia silangkan di depan tubuhnya, "apa katamu? Tunggu.. sebenarnya darimana berita itu berasal? Investor di meeting pagi ini pun mengatakan hal itu" jawab sasuke, "aku tidak sedang menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun" tambahnya untuk lebih meyakinkan.

Gaara mengernyitkan dahi, "apa maksudmu? Itachi mengumumkannya pagi ini diseluruh stasiun tv. Kau belum melihatnya?" Tanya gaara yang meminta remote tv kepada salah satu pegawainya, "berita ini ada dimanapun ketika kau menyalakan televise" tambah gaara yang menekan salah satu chanel stasiun tv.

 _Pewaris muda Uchiha Group dikabarkan telah bertunangan dengan salah satu pewaris perusahaan terkemuka negeri ini. Banyak spekulai yang bermunculan karena hal tersebut, banyak orang mengatakan kalau pertunanan tersebut hanya rekayasa dan untuk kepentingan bisnis karena melihat perilaku pwaris termuda uchiha group sendiri yang selalu bergonta-ganti pasangan dan kerap terlihat pada lokalisasi di pinggiran kota seperti foto yang beredar di internet pagi ini._

Begitu berita yang dibacakan oleh salah satu stasiun tv itu. "apa?" sasuke heran melihat berita tersebut dan melihat postur tubuhya pada foto yang diklaim diambil dini hari tadi ketika dia keluar dari tempat lokalisasi.

Bzzztt… bzzztt… ponselnya bergetar. Sesuai dugaan beberapa orang menelponnya untuk menanyakan berita tersebut. Berita yang tidak dia ketahui asalnya darimana. "aku harus menemui Itachi" kata sasuke yang mematikan ponselnya.

"kau benar-benar tidak tahu soal hal ini?" Tanya gaara setengah tersenyum. "kau tidak tahu sudah bertunangan dengan siapa?"

"siapa?"

"Hinata Hyuuga" jawab gaara, "wanita paling anggun dan paling pintar diantara seluruh pengusaha perempuan yang ada" tambah gaara.

"aku tidak peduli" kata sasuke yang menghabiskan iced espresso nya, "aku hanya membutuhkan wanita di kasur dan melayaniku" tambahnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan gaara dan melajukan mobilnya untuk menemui itachi.

000

Gadis itu sedang menunggu kopi paginya ketika namanya disebut oleh salah satu stasiun tv yang menayangkan berita mengenai pertunangan salahsatu pewaris muda Uchiha Group. "apa-apaan ini" gumamnya yang tertegun menyaksikan keseluruhan beritanya.

… _Tunangan yang disebut-sebut itu adalah Hinata Hyuuga yang merupakan anak pertama dari keluarga Hyuuga. Seperti yang kita ketahui, beberapa tahun ini perusahaan hyuuga mengalami penurunan dan hal itu yang juga mendasari pemikiran mengenai pertunangan ini._

Hinata melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan terus menyaksikan tayangan mengenai pertunagan yang tidak dia ketahui itu. … _Uchiha sasuke, calon suaminya terkenal sebagai playboy kelas atas. Pernah tertangkap beberapa kali bersama beberapa wanita di kama hotel yang sama kemudian ketahuan menghisap ganja dan ditendang keluar dari beberapa diskotik._

"siapa yang menjodohkanku dengan lelaki seperti itu" gerutunya. Hinata terus memperhatikan tayangan itu dengan serius sampai tidak menyadari pesanannya telah selesai.

"nona ini pesananmu" kata salah satu pegawai yang akhirnya menghampiri hinata untuk memberikan pesanannya, "terimakasih telah memesan disini."

Lamunan hinata buyar kemudian tersenyum kepada pegawai yang mengantaran pesanannya. "terimakasih" kata hinata. Jam di café itu menunjukkan pukul 12.30 ini sudah waktunya dia kembali ke kantor untuk menyelesaikan urusannya hari ini dan mencari tahu apakah yang dikatakan berita itu adalah hal yang sebenarnya.

hinata disambut oleh beberapa asistennya di kenator dengan menyebutkan satu per satu jadwal yang harus di lakukannya setelah makan siang ini. "bisakah kau kumpulkan beberapa orang untukku, Karin?" kata hinata kepada asisten perempuannya itu, "aku ingin kau memanggil Kiba dan Shino ke kantorku" tambahnya kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangannya yang besar itu.

000

"apa maksudmu mengumumkan pernikahanku tanpa mendiskusikannya terlebih dahulu denganku?" kata sasuke begitu dia bertemu itachi dikantor, "kau tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya. Sungguh tidak masuk akal bahwa tiba-tiba aku harus menikah dengan seseorang."

Lelaki berambut hitam panjang itu hanya melihat sasuke dengan sorot malas, "lalu, apa kau sudah memiliki pasangan untuk kau tunjukkan kepadaku?" Tanya itachi tanpa menaruh kertas dokumen yang sedang di abaca, "katakan. Mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya" tambahnya dengan nada menantang sasuke.

Sasuke terpojok. Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki siapapun untuk dijadikan pasangan menikah. "kau.. akan menikah dengan Hinata Hyuuga" kata itachi yang tidak kunjung mendengar jawaban dari sasuke, "dia pintar, cantik dan bisa membantumu mengurus perusahaan" katanya lagi.

"apa? Kau tahu itu yang membuat orang berpikir kalau ini adalah pernikahan bisnis? Lagi pula siapa hinata Hyuuga itu. Aku tidak pernah mengenalnya" kata sasuke. Kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga, dia tidak pernah mendekati Hinata Hyuuga yang katanya adalah pewaris Hyuuga Group padahal semua perempuan yang berada dikalangan yang sama dengannya pernah dia dekati tanpa terkecuali temari Sabaku yang kini malah menjadi istri sahabatnya shikamaru nara.

Itachi menaruh kertasnya dan menatap tajam kearah sasuke, "berhentilah bersikap kekanakan dan terima saja. Aku sudah pusing dengan pekerjaan kantor jika harus mengurusmu yang selalu berbuat onar bersamaan." Sasuke tahu kalau kali ini itachi berbicara sungguh-sungguh. "pernikahanmu akan dilakukan 2 bulan lagi. Bersiaplah. Selesaikan urusan yang belum kau selesaikan" kata itachi. Sejak detik itu, itachi tidak pernah membicarakan apapun dengan sasuke perihal pernikahan sepihak itu.

Sementara sasuke yang diberi waktu 2 bulan untuk menyelesaikan urusan yang belum terselesaikan itu malah asik berfoya-foya dan menghabiskan uang yang dia punya di casino, diskotik dan beberapa wanita yang dia bawa kedalam kondominiumnya dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di tempat lokalisasi.

000

Sementara itu hinata sibuk mencari tahu mengenai sasuke melalui kedua temannya Kiba Inuzuka dan Shino Aburame. "kenapa laki-laki itu sangat brengsek" eluhnya pada tengah malam diakntronya itu. Dihadapannya ada beberapa foto sasuke yang tertangkap kamera menghabiskan waktu di diskotik, tempat lokalisasi dan bersenang-senang dengan beberapa wanita.

4 hari yang lalu hinata mencoba meminta penjelasan pada ayahnya mengenai pernikahan dadakan itu. Namun ayahnya tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya menyuruh hinata untuk melakukan yang terbaik. "tentu aku akan melakukan yang terbaik. Tapi, keadaannya sangat kacau" katanya sambil merintih di dalam hati.

Hari pernikahan semakin dekat dan hinata telah menyiapkan diri untuk sesuatu yang paing buruk didalam hidupnya. Terakhir kali, hanabi adiknya mengatakan padanya kalau dia hanya cukup bertahan selama 6 bulan sampai perusahaan kembali berada di posisi semula. Jadi ini benar-benar pernikahan bisnis. Sungguh kejam realita ayng harus dihadapi oleh hinata.

14 hari sebelum hari pernikahan, calon pengantin diharuskan melakukan fitting pakaian yang telah mereka pesan sebelumnya. Hinata berharap sasuke akan datang dan mereka berbicara berdua. Namun, lelaki itu malah tidak datang karena sedang mengambil liburan ke hawai kata asistennya di kantor. Hinata menatap dirinya yang mengenakan gaun pengantin, wajahnya tirus. Hianta sudah tidak tidur selama beberapa hari belakangan karena pernikahan yang semakin dekat.

Hinata merenung di café tempatnya biasa duduk dan melihat keluar jendela. "bagaimana perasaannya jika mengetahui ini? Aku bahkan tidak mengabarinya soal ini" gumam hinata sambil menyedot minumannya. Hinata teringat mengenai perkataan shino dan kiba baru-baru ini.

2 hari yang lalu mereka berkumpul di kantor hinata untuk membicarakan sasuke. "kau yakin tidak ingin memberitahunya?" kata kiba dengan hati-hati "aku pikir kau harus mengabarinya. Meskipun itu akan menyakitkan untuknya."

"hn, setidaknya dia tidak akan jantungan ketika kembali kesini dan melihatmu yang mungkin sudah memiliki anak" tambah shino. Mereka sedang membicarakan kekasih hinata yang tengah berada di luar negeri, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto pergi beberapa bulan yang lalu untuk mengurus bisnisnya di luar negeri dan akan kembali beberapa tahun mendatang. Selama itu hinata dan naruto hanya berhubungan lewat pesan singkat atau online.

Hinata terus menatap ponselnya, Nampak ragu ntuk menekan nomor yang ada di panggilan cepatnya itu. Pikirannya ragu unutk mengabari naruto karena hatinya tidak ingin menyakiti naruto. Tapi dia akan menjadi orang yang jahat jika tidka memberikan kabar penting ini kepada naruto. Hinata bahkan berharap kalau naruto akan cepat kembali dan membawanya pergi setelah dia memberitahukan kabar ini kepadanya. Hianta mulai menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dengan cepat karena dia bingung.

000

"pernikahanmu 2 minggu lagi dan kau masih berkeliaran di jalan?" kata gaara siang itu, "kau harusnya mempersiapkan dirimu, sasuke" tambahnya.

Sasuke menenggak vodkanya dan menatap dua orang yang ada dihadapannya, "aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang akan menikah dengaku. Aku belum pernah mendengar namanya. Salah satu dari kalian tahu?" Tanya sasuke yang saat itu setengah sadar.

Gaara dan shikamru saling bertatapan. "memang siapa yang akan menjadi istrimu?" Tanya shikamaru yang saat itu penasaran.

Sasuke melihat kearah dinding dengan jam menggantung diatasnya menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. "Hinata Hyuuga. Itachi menyebutkan nama itu. A-aku tidak tahu dia siapa dan bagaimana bentuknya. Apa dia cantik, apa dia hot, apa dia menyenangkan diranjang?" kata asuke yang kemudian melihat kearah dua temannya yang menganga mendengar perkataannya, "apa?"

"hinata hyuuga? Benar dugaanku?" ulang gaara, "Holy Sh*t! betapa beruntungnya kau!" ucap gaara tidak percaya dengan nama yang barusan sasuke sebutkan.

Shikamaru kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi, "dia mendapat ikan yang besar" kata shikamaru sama tidak percayanya dengan Gaara. "kau tidak tahu siapa dia? Perempuan paing murni diantara perempuan lainnya. Pintar, seksi, pokoknya menarik!"

"benarkah?" sasuke terbayang gadis yang dia lihat ketika sedang melamun di café gaara, sasuke ingin mengenal gadis itu sebelumnya. Gadis anggun dan tampak berbeda dengan gadis kebanyakan. Sasuke penasaran, kantor mana yang memilikinya sebagai pegawai.

000


	2. Chapter 2

When Bastard Falls In Love

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Sasuke X Hinata**

Part 2

Pernikahan itu dilakukan di gedung termegah yang ada di Negara itu. Mempelai pria sudah siap untuk masuk ke altar menunggu mempelai perempuan datang menghampirinya. "kau siap?" Tanya gaara kepada sasuke yang duduk menghadap luar jendela. Sekitar 3 hari yang lalu, sasuke mendengar penjelasan mengenai calon pengantinnya dari Shikamaru yang memiliki kerjasama dengan perusahaan Hyuuga.

" _cantik, pintar dan seksi. Kau bodoh jika tidak menyukainya" kata shikamaru siang itu di café gaara. Shikamaru memberikan foto hinata. Rambut hitam panjang sepinggang, tubuh ideal dan mata indigo yang memberikan kesan dingin. "dia lulusan terbaik di universitas terbaik eropa. Hyuuga akan mencapai kejayaannya ketika dipimpin olehnya" kata shikamaru saat itu._

 _Sasuke benar-benar terhipnotis dengan foto hinata di tangannya. Sasuke terus memperhatikan mata dingin hinata dan merasa bahwa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Selama tiga hari, sasuke sama sekali tidak keluar kamar an hanya memandang foto hinata yang dia dapatkan dari shikamaru. "dimana aku pernah melihatnya?" gumamnya._

Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan altar kemudian pintu terbuka dan kepala keluarga Hyuuga beserta hinata memasuki aula pernikahan. Gaun putih yang mengikuti lekuk tubuhnya senada dengan rambut hitam pekat yang hinata miliki. Tudung yang dipakainya menambah kesan anggun dan mewah serasi dengan mata dingin yang dimiliki oleh hinata. Selamat beberapa saat sasuke tertegun akan sosok yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya dari depan. Hisashi memberikan tangan hinata yang disambut oleh sasuke, "my pleasure" ucapnya berusaha tersenyum kepada hinata.

Upacara pernikahan itu pun dimulai. "… dan sekarang aku nyatakan kalau kalian adalah suami istri. Kalian boleh berciuman" kata pendeta yang memimpin upacara pernikahan itu.

Sasuke dan hinta saling bertatapan kemudian memajukan tubuh satu sama lain dan bibir mereka bertemu. Upacara megah itu diliput dalam beberapa pemberitaan di Negara itu dan menjadi pernikahan paling fenomenal tahun itu.

000

"kau akan pergi kemana, sasuke?" Tanya hinata saat melihat sasuke yang memakai sepatu olahraganya, "aku membutuhkan bantuanmu disini untuk merapikan semua barang-barang ini" tambahnya. Mereka akan pindah ke apartemen yang mereka beli dengan uang mereka sendiri, keluar dari keluarga yang telah membesarkan mereka.

Sasuke meniup asap keluar, "kau lakukanlah sendiri. Aku ingin berolahraga" kata sasuke, "jangan ganggu aku." Slam! Pintu depan tertutup dengan sedikit bantingan.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya merasa kesal dengan perilaku suaminya yang seperti anak kecil itu. Tepat satu minggu mereka menikah tapi sasuke hanya berada dirumah paling lama 2 jam saja. Semua urusan rumah benar-benar hinata yang mengurusnya. Rumah sauske terlalu besar untuk ditinggali oleh mereka berdua, lagi pula semua pembantu sudah dipecat oleh sasuke karena berada di pihak hinata. Kemudian 3 hari yang lalu, sasuke mengatakan kalau dia ingin pindah dari rumah besar ini ke rumahnya yang lebih kecil di pinggiran kota. Tiba-tiba sekali bahkan hinata tidak mengetahui apa rencana sasuke setelah ini. Baru sekitar 10 jam yang lalu hinata mendapat telpon dari Itachi yang memberi tahu kalau rumah itu dalam sitaan bank karena sasuke tidak bisa mengembalikan pinjaman. Hinata diberikan penjelasan oleh Itachi kalau sasuke benar-benar tidak masuk kerja dalam beberapa hari ini dan peraturan perusahaan yang ketat membuatnya tidak memiliki penghasilan.

Hinata terduduk dibalik pintu kamar dengan barang-barang yang setengah dibungkus. Kakinya ditekuk hingga sedada kemudian tangannya melingkar membenamkan wajahnya. Hinata terisak dan mulai mengucurkan air mata namun tidak ada yang mendengarnya di rumah besar itu. Hinata meringkuk di kasurnya kemudian terlelap.

000

Gadis itu duduk dengan sasuke tidur dipangkuannya. "kenapa kau masih berada disini? Apa istrimu tidak bisa memuaskanmu?" Tanya gadis berambut merah muda itu, "lucu sekali. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihat pernikahanmu di tv, sekarang kau sudah berada disini lagi bersamaku. Kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa memasukkan milikmu kedalam milikku huh?"

Sasuke menyeringai mendengarnya, "jangan bercanda. Aku akan pergi ari lingkungan ini. Tagihan kartu kredit yang banyak tidak bisa aku bayar. Aku akan kembali jika aku memiliki uang yang banyak lagi" kata sasuke, "kau.. jangan bermain dengan siapa-siapa huh.."

Gadis itu meniupkan asap rokok keatas, "kau bercanda? Aku juga butuh uang untuk hidup. Kecuali kau bisa membiayai hidupku" katanya melirik licik kearah sasuke.

"aku akan mengirimkan uang padamu" kata sasuke tanpa pikir panjang. "bikinlah akun bank nanti akan aku setorkan uang kesana" tambahnya.

Gadis itu tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya, "kau bodoh atau apa? Darimana kau mendapatkan uang itu?"

"hinata perempuan yang kaya. Aku akan meminta uang kepadanya" jawab sasuke. "aku akan mengirimkannya padamu. Jadi, jangan bermain dengan lelaki lain" sasuke mengecup bibir gadis itu dan memeluknya.

Gadis itu menyetujui apa yang dikatakan sasuke ketika itu. Tapi, dia bukanlah seorang wanita yang jujur dan mampu setia terhadap satu lelaki. Wajah liciknya tersenyum di belakang tubuh sasuke ketika lelaki itu memeluknya.

Sasuke berjalan keluar lingkungan itu dan melajukan mobilnya di tengah kota. Melihat jalan-jalan yang dipenuhi oleh pasangan yang mulai menikmati malam ini. Tiba-tiba sasuke melihat hinata menyebrang jalan didepannya. "mau kemana dia?" gumam sasuke yang melihat kearah hinata pergi.

000

Hinata masuk kedalam sebuah toko yang menjual roti dan membeli beberapa potong roti perancis dan roti isi lainnya. "aku tebak kau akan membuat makanan yang lezat" gaara yang juga ada di toko itu mendekatinya, "bagaimana kabarmu, nyonya uchiha?" tanya gaara sambil tersenyum.

"oh?" hinata sedikit terkejut melihat gaara, "kau.. temannya sasuke yang hadir di upacara pernikahan bukan?" Tanya hinata.

"Sabaku Gaara. Itu namaku. Kau bisa memanggilku Gaara" jawab gaara, "senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau berbelanja di toko ini."

"ah ya.. aku sering membeli roti disini" jawab hinata sambil tersenyum. Gaara orang yang menyenangkan bagi hinata, pribadinya bertolak belakang dengan sasuke yang menurut hinata masih kekanakkan. Gaara sangat dewasa dan mengerti bagaimana memperlakukan seorang perempuan dan membuatnya senang.

"kau tidak pulang bersama sasuke?" Tanya gaara ketika mereka keluar dari toko roti itu, "aku pikir sasuke akan menjemputmu."

"aku disini" sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka berdua dan mengmabil belanjaan hinata, "ayo masuk ke mobil. Sampai jumpa, Gaara" kata sasuke yang berjalan duluan.

"dia itu" gumam hinata. Kemudian hinata berpamitan dengan gaara, "senang bisa berbicara banyak denganmu. Sampai ketemu lagi" katanya sambil tersenyum kemudian berlari kecil mengikuti sasuke yang lebih dulu ada di depannya.

"kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya sasuke tanpa melihat kearah hinata. Sasuke yang melihat hinata masuk kedalam toko roti itu diam-diam mengikutinya dan menemukan hinata bersama gaara sedang saling berbincang. Beberapa kali sasuke mendengar gaara mengeluarkan candaan dan hinata menyukainya hingga tertawa.

Hinata bingung harus mengatakan apa, "aku selalu membeli roti ditempat itu" jawab hinata yang tidak berhasil memikirkan alasan lainnya. "kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul? Darimana saja kau?" tanya hinata.

"mulai besok jangan membelinya disana lagi" kata sasuke yang memberikan belanjaan kepada hinata dan membuka bagasi mobil, "naiklah aku akan menaruhnya di belakang." Sasuke menutup bagasi mobil dan masuk kedalam kemudi.

Mereka berdua hanya terdiam selama perjalanan. Tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut hinata maupun sasuke. Hinata hanya melihat pasangan-pasangan yang saling bergandengn tangan di luar jendela sedangkan sasuke focus mengemudikan mobilnya.

000

"wow ini menyenangkan" kata hinata begitu mereka sampai di rumah baru mereka di pinggiran kota, "benar-benar rumah yang indah" tambahnya yang membuka semua pintu yang ada di rumah itu.

Sasuke hanya melihat hinata yang berlarian kesana kemari dari tempatnya berdiri. "kenapa dia senang sekali" gumam sasuke yang menyalakan rokoknya, "tempat ini menyebalkan." Sasuke melihat di sekeliling halaman rumah dan berhenti disebuah pohon besar di belakang rumah. Dia teringat bayangan kakaknya dan dia yang memanjat pohon ini sewaktu mereka kecil.

"astaga. Kau lucu sekali. Apa kau milik seseorang?" suara hinata membuyarkan lamunan sasuke, gadis itu menemukan kelinci yang melompat kedalam halaman rumah mereka. Gadis itu menyeka rambutnya memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya dan tersenyum kepada kelinci itu. "sasuke, kau tahu ini milik siapa?" Tanya hinata kepada sasuke yang ada di depannya itu.

Sasuke menepuk kepala kelinci itu dengan tangannya, "entahlah. Tapi kau tidak bisa mengambilnya begitu saja. Mungkin ada pemiliknya disekitar sini" kata sasuke menatap mata kelinci yang hitam pekat itu. Dulu sekali ketika sasuke masih tinggal disini bersama keluarganya, kelinci kerap masuk kedalam halamannya dan mengambil beberapa wortel yang mereka tanam. Sesekali ibu sasuke marah-marah karena wortelnya yang hadis dimakan kelinci itu tpai ayahnya slelau menyembunyikan kelinci itu dari ibunya.

"itu kelinciku" seseorang berambut merah datang menghampiri mereka di halaman rumah, "maaf kalau dia merusak halamanmu. Aku tidak tahu jika pintu kandangnya rusak, aku akan memperbaikinya nanti" katanya.

Lelaki itu bertubuh tinggi, tampan dan berambut merah. Sasuke menatapnya seolah melihat gaara didalam dirinya, "oh.. bagus kalau kau akan memperbaikinya. Aku berencana untuk menanam beberapa wortel disini. Aku harap kelincimu tidak akan merusaknya" kata sasuke dengan wajah tanpa emosinya.

"padahal dia lucu sekali" kata hinata yang memberikan kelinci itu kepada pemiliknya. Untuk hinata sendiri bermain dengan binatang merupakan yang pertama kalinya. Sejak dulu dia selalu tinggal di apartemen sehingga tidak boleh ada binatang yang dibawa masuk kedalam. Sesekali jika ingin melihat hewan-hewan dia akan pergi ke tempat penitipan hewan terdekat untuk bermain dengan anjin atau kucing dan peliharaan lain yang ada disana.

Pemilik kelinci itu tersenyum kepada sasuke dan hinata, "baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong apa kalian baru pindah kesini? Perkenalkan namaku Sasori. Aku tinggal di sebelah rumah kalian. Jika ada sesuatu kalian bisa mengubungiku" kata sasori sambil mengulurkan tangannya berharap sasuke akan menyambutnya.

Hinata melihat uluran tangan sasori dan sasuke yang sama sekali tidak berniat menyambutnya, "ah tentu saja. Aku mungkin akan meminta beberapa bantuan kepadamu" kata hinata yang menyambut uluran tangan sasori.

"apakah kalian pasangan pengantin baru?" Tanya sasori yang membuat wajah hinata memerah. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang bertanya kepadanya seperti itu. "pasangan muda. Manis sekali" katanya.

"i-iya" aku hinata. Sasori kemudian berpamitan pergi kembali kerumahnya dengan membawa kelincinya. Sementara hinata kembali kedalam rumah dan mulai membereskan barang-barang mereka. "astaga banyak sekali yang harus dibongkar" eluhnya yang baru merapikan barang-barang di kardus kedua.

000

Sasuke berjalan-jalan menelusuri komplek pemukiman itu berharap menemukan sesuatu yang menarik minatnya. Dia meihat ada kedai ramen tidak jauh dari rumahnya, kemudian pemandian air panas dan beberapa perempuan yang melihatnya dengan tatapan kagum.

"oh tuan uchiha?" sasuke bertemu lagi dengan orang itu, sasori di minimarket terdekat. "kau sendirian tidak bersama nona Hinata?"

"tidak. Dia sedang dibuk merapikan barang-barang" kata sasuke yang melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan meninggalkan sasori. Hinata? Sasuke menoleh kembali ke belakang merasa heran darimana sasori mengetahui nama hinata. Apa mungkin dia melihat mereka di tv karena upacara pernikahan mereka diliput?

Sasuke mengambil beberapa bahan makanan dan bibit tanaman dan membayarnya di kasir. Suasana malam di tempat itu sangat sunyi, hamper tidak ada orang yang hilir mudik seperti di kota besar. "ini akan berbahaya bagi perempuan jika berjalan sendirian malam hari" gumam sasuke sambil melihat ke kanan dan kekiri memantau keadaan sekitar.

Sasuke sampai dirumah ketika barang-barang sudah dirapikan oleh hinata. "hinata" panggil sasuke, "aku ingin kau memasak dengan ini" tambahnya namun tidak ada jawaban dari hinata. "dimana dia" gumam sasuke yang mencari hinata di seisi rumah kemudian menemukannya di salah satu kamar dilantai dua. Dia sedang tertidur meringkuk dilantai dengan memeluk sesuatu. Sasuke mengambil bingkai itu dari dada hinata dan menaruhnya terbalik kemudian mengangkat tubuh hinata dan menaruhnya di kasur.

Sasuke terus mengamati wajah hinata dari samping dan tanpa sadar menyenetuhnya. Sasuke tersenyum melihat hinata yang terelap tidur, wajahnya sangat damai dan indah. "ugh" hinata mengubah posisi tidurnya dan itu membuat gaun tidurnya tersikap dan mempelihatkan kulitnya dibagian dada. Sasuke berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyentuh hinata atau bergairah lalu dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

000

Paginya makanan telah tersedia diatas meja dengan catatan kecil dipinggirnya. Hinata pergi ke kantor dan akan kembali lagi nanti malam sementara sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya seharian ini. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi 'sai' nama itu muncul dilayar ponsel. Nama yang terlalu jarang dia lihat muncul diponselnya. "yo" katanya mengangkat telpon itu.

"kau gila menayangkan pernikahanmu di tv?" kata suara dari seberang telpon itu, "mereka semua sekarang mencarimu. Kau tidak akan selamat, lindungi istrimu sekarang, sasuke. Kau benar-benar gila" katanya dengan suara yang terlalu cepat.

Sasuke menghela nafas mendengar kata-kata itu, "apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali" katanya sambil menyendok makananya dan memasukkannya ke mulut. Sasuke mleirik kearah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 11 siang kemudian memperhatikan seluruh pintu dan jendela yang tertutup rapat.

 _Pain dan anak buahnya akan mengejarmu. Dia berada di jepang ketika pernikahanmu disiarkan ke seluruh negeri. Kau ingat kejadian 5 tahun lalu di vegas? Dia akan membalasnya. Kau yakin kau siap?_ Sasuke terperangah mendengar hal itu.

 _5 tahun lalu di vegas._

 _Sasuke menjadi raja judi disetiap casino di vegas, menghabiskan uang para Bandar judi dan menjadikannya miliknya. Saat itu pain sebagai pemilik casino tidak senang dengan kehadiran sasuke. Namun bukanlah sasuke jika tidak bisa mengadali orang-orang seperti pain, sasuke mengetahui trik curang pain dengan meminta bantuan sai. Kemudian pain benar-benar hancur saat iu. Casinonya bangkrut dan dia dipenjara karena kedapatan membawa narkoba dalam jumlah banyak. Setelah saat itu, sasuke tidak pernah kembali lagi ke vegas untuk hal apapun juga._

"bagaimana dia bisa bebas?" Tanya sasuke setelah mempertimbangkan hukuman bagi pemilik narkoba, "ini aneh. Apa dia main kotor?"

 _Seperti yang kau pikirkan. Seseorang menjamin keluarnya pain dari penjara dan kini dia tengah membuarumu. Aku mendapatkan serangannya kemarin malam. Berhati-hatilah._

Telpon ditutup dan sasuke mulai berpikir cepat, dia memikirkan kakaknya yang mungkin akan jadi sasaran berikutnya. Sasuke menekan beberapa nomor di ponselnya, "kakashi kau harus terus berada di samping itachi 24/7 jam. Mode darurat" kata sasuke sambil mencari pakian bersih dilemarinya, "ngomong-ngomong kau tahu jadwal hinata hari ini? Ah gitu ya.. baiklah…" sasuke menutup telponnya kemudian mengambi kunci mobilnya dan menancapgas menuju keramaian kota.

Sasuke masuk kedalam lingkungan lokalisasi lagi dan mencari gadis yang selalu ditidurinya. "dimana dia?" sasuke membuka pintu kamar tempat biasa mereka bermain dan menemukan gadis itu sedang memakai pakaian, "kau… berhati-hatilah dengan semuanya ok, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku akan menghubungimu jika keadaan sudah membaik. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskannya" sasuke mencium gadis itu kemudian keluar dari tempat itu.

Sasuke terlau terburu-buru hingga tidak sadar seseorang mengawasinya dari kejauhan. Kemudian dia pergi ke kantr hinata namun gadis itu sedang berada di tengah rapat. Selanjutnya dia menunggu hinata di kantornya hingga rapat selesai.

"ada apa kau disini?" Tanya hinata ketika melihat sasuke duduk di kursinya, "kenapa tiba-tiba kau ada disini?" hinata menaruh dokumennya diatas meja.

"kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya sauske ketika melihat hinata, "aku ingin kau berhenti bekerja" katanya tiba-tiba.

"kenapa?"

"aku ingin kau ada terus dirumah" kata sasuke yang mengejutkan hinata. Bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak percaya kata-kata itu akan keluar dari mulutnya, "aku inginkau bekerja dirumah saja. Tidak perlu ke kantor kecuali ada rapat penting dan aku harus ikut denganmu" sasuke menyadari hinata yang tidak puas dengan penjelasannya, "yah.. karena aku suamimu dan aku jobless." Itu masuk akal bagi hinata.


	3. Chapter 3

When Bastard Falls In Love

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Sasuke X Hinata**

Part 3

Sasuke mengais wortel-wortel yang ada di halaman rumahnya kemudian memberikannya kepada hinata. Sudah lewat satu bulan ketika dia mendapatkan kabar pain bebas dari penjara dan akan mencarinya. Sasuke rasa keadaan akan mulai membaik sekarang. Tapi dia masih tidak bisa membiarkan hinata pergi kemanapun sendirian sekarang.

 _Sore itu ketika sasuke sedang meneonton tv tiba-tiba seseorang memukul pintu rumahnya dengan sangat keras. Sasuke berpikir akan membunuh orang itu jika tidak memiliki alasan masuk akal untuk menggedor pintunya. Namun ketika sasuke membuka pintu itu, dia malah mendapati sasori membawa tubuh hinata yang tidak sadarkan diri. Wajahnya penuh luka. "rumah sakit disini sangat jauh, setidaknya kau harus mengendaai mobil untuk sampai disana paling cepat 30 menit" kata sasori yang mendapatkan beberapa luka di wajahnya._

 _Sasuke mengambil tubuh hinata dari tangan sasori dan membawanya ke mobil, "kau juga harus menerima perawatan" kata sasuke namun sasori menolak._

" _aku baik-baik saja. Tapi hinata sepertinya dia menerima banyak pukulan. Kau harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit" kata sasori. Sasuke bisa melihat rasa empati dari wajah sasori._

 _Alhasil, 1 rusuk patah dan beberapa lebam ditubuh hinata. "dia menerima terlalu banyak pukulan. Kau suaminya?" sasuke bisa melihat kecurigaan dokter itu terhadapnya dari matanya._

" _hn, aku sedang menonton tv ketika tetanggaku menemukannya di jalan" jawab sasuke, "dia bilang dia ingin pergi ke toko grosir yang tidak jauh dari rumah untuk membeli bahan makan malam tapi aku malah mendapatkannya seperti ini."_

" _lalu tetanggamu…"_

" _aku sudah memintanya untuk ikut dengan kami tapi dia menolak. Dia pikir lukanya tidak separah hinata jadi hanya perlu obat rumah untuk memulihkanya" jawab sasuke kemudian melirik kearah hinata yang sedang berbaring di kasur rumah sakit, "aku akan membawanya kesini jika keadaannya memburuk."_

 _Dokter itu Nampak percaya kepada sasuke kemudian meninggalkan sasuke sendirian di kamar rumah sakit bersama hinata. Sasuke hanya melihat hinata yang tidur dengan wajahnya yang penuh lebam. Sasuke yakin tidak akan ada yang terjadi pada hinata karena mereka tinggal cukup jauh dari kota tapi ternyata hal ini terjadi. Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di kasur tak sanggup melihat hinata._

 _Tiba-tiba hinata membuka matanya dan mellihat sasuke yang sedang tertunduk dipinggir kasur. Dia memegang kepala sasuke dan tersenyum, "kau sudah makan malam, sasuke?" tanyanya dengan wajahnya yang hampir tidak bisa digerakkan itu._

 _Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat kearah hinata, "bodoh" ucapnya namun hanya dibalas senyuman oleh hinata, "mana mungkin aku bisa makan kalau kau seperti ini?"_

 _Sasuke mengingat senyuman hinata saat itu. Gadis itu perlahan bangun dari baringanya dan memeluk sasuke, "tidak apa… ini bukan salahmu." Pelukkannya terasa hangat bagi sasuke, sasuke bisa menitikkan air mata dibahu hinata tanpa sadar memeluk tubuh mungil itu._

"sasuke kau akan masuk kedalam?" teriak hinata dari dalam dapur, "makan malam sudah hampir siap" tambahnya.

Sasuke masuk kedalam sesuai dengan panggilan hinata dan mencium tengkuk gadis yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam untuknya itu, "terimakasih telah memasak."

Hinata tersenyum kepada sasuke, "ah~ aku harus ke kantor besok. Ada meeting. Aku harus pergi denganmu atau tidak? Aku rasa keadaannya sudah baik-baik saja" kata hinata yang memberikan semangkuk sup kepada sasuke.

Sasuke menyerutputnya dan menganggukkan kepala, "enak. Aku ikut denganmu. Aku juga harus menemui beberapa teman" jawab sasuke yang malam itu makan dengan lahapnya.

000

Siang itu sasuke berada di café gaara sendirian menatap keluar jendela ketika hinata datang dari belakang dan memeluknya. "hai" kecupnya di pipi sasuke, hinata duduk di depan sasuke dan menaruh tasnya di sampingnya. "mengejutkan menemukanmu disini. Aku mencarimu di kantor tapi orang kantor bilang kau keluar beberapa saat yang lalu kemudian aku memutuskan untuk berada di café ini kemudian menghubungimu sampai aku melihatmu dari seberang sana."

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar itu, "seberang? Apa yang kau lakukan diseberang sana?" Tanya sasuke yang menyedot iced espresso di depannya.

Hinata menatap keluar jendela dan melihat toko di seberang café, "hanya mampir. Aku sering berada disana. Melihat peliharaan. Aku tinggal di apartemen sebelumnya jadi aku tidak bisa membawa anjing atau kucing."

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya selama hinata bercerita mengenai dirinya. "lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya hinata membuayarkan lamunan sasuke.

"tidak ada" jawab sasuke, "aku biasa menghabiskan waktu seharian disini dengan melamun dan berbicara dengan gaara" tambahnya. Pesanan hinata datang dan gadis itu meminum ice chocolate nya. "kau selalu berada disini?" Tanya sasuke.

Hianta menelan ice chocolate yang ada di mulutnya, "kadang. Aku biasa kesini untuk mendapatkan inspirasi." Mereka berdua terdiam. Sasuke menatap keluar jendela dengan iced espresso di tangannya dan hinata yang menatap sasuke. "kau tahu. Ini pertama kalinya kita berbicara berhadapan dengan santai. Kau selalu berusaha menghindariku ketika dirumah dan menjagaku dari kejauhan seperti pengawal."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengar hal itu. "ingin jalan-jalan?" usul hinata, "ada tempat bermain di dekat sini. Aku melihat brosusrnya tadi. Kau ingin kesana atau…"

Sasuke menatap hinata dan tersenyum, "kau ingin kesana?"

Hinata membuka kedua tangannya, "kenapa tidak."

"bagaimana kalau orang-orang itu datang?"

"aku pergi bersamamu" kata hinata, "sejauh ini aku merasa nyaman dan aman kalau kau ada di sisiku. Lagi pula aku sudah sembuh."

Sasuke dan hinata memutuskan untuk bermain-main sebentar di taman bermain itu. Sasuke tidak membiarkan hinata pergi jauh darinya. Taman bermain itu penuh dengan wahana menyenangkan dan banyak orang berada disana. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pasangan yang sedang menikmati malam bersama. Bergandengan tangan, saling merangkul bahkan beberapa dari mereka tidak malu untuk bertukar ciuman di depan umum.

Buk! Seseroang menabrak hinata dari belakang dan membuatnya hamper jatuh jika sasuke tidak menangkapnya. "kau ini, lemah sekali" kata sasuke yang menangkap hinata.

Wajah hinata berubah menjadi merah, "aku tidak tahu jika ada orang itu" elak hinata. Dirinya cepat-cepat melepaskan diri dari tangan sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah hinata kemudian menarik tangan hinata dan menggenggamnya, "jangan melepaskan tanganmu dariku" katanya yang membuat hinata tertegun. Mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Membeli kue kapas, balon bahkan memakan makanan kecil disana. Mereka seperti pasangan lain yang sedang berkencan di taman hiburan itu. Mereka berdua sangat menikmati 'kencan' mereka di taman hiburan itu bahkan mereka menari ketika acara puncak dimulai. Hinata sangat senang berada disana bergitu juga sasuke.

Tanpa terasa malam semakin larut dan acara di taman hiburan itu hampir selesai. Sasuke melirik jam di tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. "kita harus keluar dari sini. Sudah larut sekali" kataya kepada hinata yang masih terpukau pada kembang api yang dinyalakan diatasnya.

"oh.. baiklah" jawab hinata yang mendengar sasuke. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju mobil yang terparkir di belakang taman hiburan.

'ah! Ah! Ah!' sebuah suara terdengar oleh hinata dan sasuke dari kejauhan. Hinata sontak langsung merapatkan diri kearah sasuke. "maaf tapi aku tidak tahu suara apa itu" bisik hinata yang menyembunyikan diri dibelakang sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, "kau itu bodoh atau polos?" katanya kemudian berjalan menuju mobil mereka. Suara itu semakin lama semakin kencang terdengar, "sh*t" sasuke membuka pintu mobil untuk hinata kemudian cepat-cepat berlari ke tempat kemudinya.

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya agar cepat-cepat sampai ke rumah mereka namun ternyata bensin di mobil tidak cukup untuk membawa mereka sampai kerumah. Sasuke mencari beberapa tempat peristirahatan yang mungkin saja tertangkap di gps ponselnya. "kenapa?" Tanya hinata yang terbangun dari mobilnya.

"maafkan kau tapi sepertinya kita kehabisan bensin. Jadi aku akan mencari tempat peristirahatan di sekitar sini dan mencari apakah mereka menjual bensin disana" jelas sasuke, "kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya menatap hinata.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya, "hn.. aku baik-baik saja." Mereka keluar dari tol kemudian mencari tempat pengisian bensin di sekitar mereka. "sepertinya semuanya sudah tutup. Uhm, maafkan aku kita jadi masih berada di luar selarut ini" kata hinata.

"sshh… tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menemukannya satu" kata sasuke untuk menenangkan hinata, "ada orang di depan aku akan bertanya padanya. Kau tunggu disini, jangan mendekatkan wajahmu ke kaca" tambahnya yang melepas seatbelt dan bertanya pada orang paruh baya di pinggir jalan itu.

Tak lama kemudian sasuke kembali, "bagaimana?"

Sasuke menutup pintu dan kembali memasang seatbeltnya, "nihil. Semuanya tutup" katnaya kemudian melajukan mobilnya, "kau.. tidak apa kan tidak tidur di rumah? Ada hotel di dekat sini dan mereka memiliki tempat pengisian bensin yang buka pagi-pagi sekali. Aku ingin kau tidur disana daripada kau harus tidur dimobil." Sasuke melajukan kembali mobilnya dan mereka sampai di hotel yang dimaksud.

Penjaga hotel itu langsung memberikan satu kunci kepada sasuke dan hinata, "satu kamar di lantai 3. Kalian bisa mendapat ketenangan disana" kata penjaga hotel tersebut.

"aku ingin 2 kamar" kata sasuke menyerahkan kembali kunci tersebut.

"tidak ada. Penuh. Terima atau keluar dari sini?" kata penjaga hotel. Hinata kemudian memegang lengan sasuke dan mengisyaratkan untuk mengambil kunci itu.

Kamar hotel itu tidak terlalu mewah tapi tetap nyaman bagi hinata. "aku akan mandi" katanya yang mengambil handuk bersih yang ada di lemari. Sasuke bisa mendengar air yang mengucur kemudian membayangkan tubuh hinata yang tanpa busana dibasahi dengan air.

"crap!" eluh sasuke berusaha menghilangkan pikiran aneh yang tiba-tiba datang di kepalanya. Semaksimal mungkin sasuke berusaha tapi tetap saja tubuhnya secara otomatis bereaksi. Sasuke membuka semua pakaiannya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"ah?" hinata kaget mendengar pintu kamar mandi dibuka oleh seseorang, "sasuke? Apa itu kau?" sosok itu masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan mencium bibir hinata. Tangan kekarnya merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua hingga tidak ada jarak. "ngghh.. sasukeh" lenguh hinata ketika tangan kekar itu memijat halus kedua dadanya dan benda tumpul itu menusuk-nusuk perutnya.

Sasuke menurunkan kecupannya dari bibir, leher, tengkuk kemudian dada hinata yang D cup itu dan memainkannya dengan lidah nakalnya. Sementara tangannya sudah menjalar ke tubuh hinata bagian bawah. "aku akan membuatmu mengerang seperti singa yang sedang mastr*bas*" bisik sasuke ditelinga hinata.

Hinata melingkarkan tangannya di leher sasuke dan diangkatnya tubuh hinata. Perlahan-lahan sasuke memasukkan tongkat tumpulnya kedalam rumah kecil hinata yang sangat rapat itu. Beberapa kali hinata mengerang karena sasuke yang mengubah tempo gerakkannya hingga sampai akhirnya mereka mencapai klimaks bersama. "ngggghhhh!" lenguh sasuke yang memajukan tubuhnya ketika mengeluarkan cairan itu didalam tubuh hinata. Diturunkannya tubuh hinata kedalam bathtub dan sasuke yang mengatur nafasnya. Tadi itu, permainan yang cukup lama yang pernah sasuke lakukan.

Tangan hinata meraih wajah sasuke, " _wanna join?_ " bisiknya. Tanpa ragu sasuke masuk kedalam bathtub dan mereka bersantai di dalam air hangat itu bersama.

000

"hai" sapa sasuke ketika melihat hinata keluar dari hotel, "kau siap kembali ke rumah? Aku sudah memnuhi mobilnya dengan bensin" tambahnya.

Hinata tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh sasuke pagi itu, "hn" katanya sambil tersenyum. Sasuke merasakan kecanggungan dari apa yang mereka lakukan pagi itu tapi kemarin malam benar-benar sesuatu yang baru bagi sasuke.

Hinata masuk kedalam mobil diikuti oleh sasuke. Mereka menelusuri jalanan sampai akhirnya dirumah mereka. Sasori terlihat berdiri di depan rumah mereka dan menyambut mereka ketika mereka memarkirkan mobil. "oh syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja" katanya.

"ada apa?" Tanya hinata yang melihat beberapa kaca pecah di lantai 2, "sesuatu terjadi?"

Sasori menaikkan bahunya, "entahlah harus mengatakan apa tapi seseroang melempar ruamahmu dengan batu yang cukup besar" jelas sasori menunjukkan batu ditangannya, "aku senang kau berada di luar rumah ketika itu terjadi."

"nampaknya itu adalah kamarmu, hinata" kata sasuke yang baru bergabung dengan sasori dan hinata, "kita bisa tidur bersama kalau kau mau" katanya kemudian melirik kearah sasori.

Hinata mengambil beberapa bahan makanan di kulkas, "mengerikan sekali melihatnya" kata hinata yang mulai memotong beberapa sayuran. Sasuke berjaan mendekatinya dan memeluknya dari belakang, "kau akan menggangguku memasak. Kau tidak lapar?"

Sasuke menggigit kecil bahu hinata, "aku lapar" tangannya menyalip kebalik apron hinata kemudian diangkatnya tubuh hinata dan dibawanya ke kamar lantai satu dan kembali pakaian mereka berserakan di lantai.

000

"bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" shikamaru berbincang dengan gaara siang itu, "kau melihatnya sendiri?"

Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya dengan yakin, "hn. Mereka berbicara disini sore itu. Pegawaiku bilang mereka menyebutkan soal taman hiburan di dekat sini" jelas gaara, "tidakkah dia banyak berubah?"

"wow" kata shikamaru, "aku tidak tahu kalau gadis itu bisa merubah sasuke. Lalu, bagaimana dengan'nya'?"

Gaara menaikkan bahunya, "entahlah. Tapi aku yakin sasuke tidak akan melupakannya. Gadis itu hanya mengambil keuntungan darinya. Aku harap sasuke berpikir jernih karena mungkin saja dia akan mencari sasuke."

000

Langit terlihat sangat jingga di komplek itu. "kami mendapatkan ini" gadis berambut kuning itu melemparkan beberapa foto sasuke dan hinata saat berada di taman hiburan, "bukankah dia pasanganmu?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum, "jadi.. dia sudah bisa menerima gadis itu? Lelaki brengsek. Dia yang mengatakan kalau akan mengirimiku uang tapi sampai saat ini tidak ada seperserpun uang yang masuk. aku akan menemuinya" katanya dengan seringai licik di bibirnya.

"bagaimana kau akan memperdayanya, rubah?"

Gadis itu mengusap-usap perutnya, "aku akan menggunakannya" katanya dengan licik. Senyuman jahat di bibirnya menandakan kalau dia memiliki sebuah rencana yang telah tersusun dengan baik di kepalanya dan dia memiliki sebuah senjata yang mematikan untuk mendapatkan lelaki itu kembali.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Gadis itu berada di depan rumahnya tersenyum manis dan ceria. Tangannya membawa sebuah tas besar entah apa isinya. "kau bilang kau mencari sasuke?" ulang hinata kepada gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"iya" jawabnya dengan riang, "namaku Sakura Haruno. Kau tidak akan mempersilahkan aku masuk?" katanya.

"ah iya. Silahkan" kata hinata yang membuka pintu rumahnya dan membiarkan gadis itu masuk. "tunggulah sebentar. Sasuke hanya pergi ke mini market terdekat" tambha hinata. Hinata pergi ke dapur kemudian menghidangkan the hangat untuk tamunya itu.

"terimakasih" jawab sakura.

"apa tidak keberatan jika aku tinggal kau sendirian?" Tanya hinata, "aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan kantorku" katanya.

"tidak apa. Aku akan menunggunya disini" jawab sakura dengan suara merdunya. Hinata kembali kedalam ruang kerjanya dan berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang menumpuk itu meskipun pikirannya sedang tidak focus saat ini.

"aku pulang" sasuke masuk ke rumah kemudain sakura langsung menyambutnya dengan senyuman. "a-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" katanya kaget melihat sakura berada di rumahnya.

Hinata kemudian muncul dari belakang sakura, "hai…" sapaan hinata itu bermakna banyak bagi sasuke, "aku akan menunggumu di ruang kerja." Kemudian hinata berbalik kembali kedalam ruangannya.

Sasuke menatap tajam kearah sakura dan memojokkan gadis itu, "apa yang kau lakukan disini?" katanya dengan nada kesal, "aku bilang aku akan menghubungimu jika semuanya sudah membaik."

Sakura tidak menanggapi nada bicara sasuke yang kesal terhadapnya malah sebaliknya tangannya yang nakal menjalari tubuh sasuke, "kenapa kau tidak senang aku berada disini? Kau bisa menggunakanku kapanpun kau mau jika istrimu sedan tidak ada dirumah" goda sakura yang kini tangannya sudah menyelinap kedalam celana sasuke.

000

Sasuke masuk kedalam ruang kerja hinata, "hai" sapanya yang mengecup kening hinata, "maafkan aku.. dia hanya teman yang berkunjung. Dia akan tinggal disini selama beberapa hari. Boleh kan?"

Hinata melihat kearah sasuke dan tersenyum, "hn.. tentu" jawabnya singkat.

Makan malam itu terasa canggung karena ada tiga orang dalam satu meja dimana biasanya hanya ada sasuke dan hinata di meja itu. "ini menyenangkan. Kita seperti keluarga disini" kata sakura ditengah-tengah santap makan malam mereka.

Sasuke membrikan kamar kosong di lantai dua kepada sakura sementara hinata akan tidur di kamarnya. "tidurlah disini" kata sasuke yang membantu sakura mengangkat tasnya.

Sakura memeluk sasuke dari belakang, "kau akan tidur bersamaku?" katanya dengan nada yang imut.

"tidak. Aku akan bersama hinata" katanya yang melepaskan pelukan sakura. "sampai ketemu saat sarapan" kata sasuke.

"aku hamil" kata sakura yang senang berhasil menghentikan langkah sasuke untuk menjauh darinya, "aku hamil anakmu."

Hinata mendengarnya, gadis itu mengatakannya ketika dia hendak naik kelantai dua untuk mengucapkan selamat malam kepada sakura. Hinata menunggu apa yang akan di katakana oleh sasuke namun dia sama sekali tidak bisa mendengarnya dan melihat sasuke yang sduah turun ke bawah dan bertemu dengannya di tengah tangga. "a-aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat malam kepada sakura" kata hinata yang berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Hinata berjalan perlahan menuruni tangga menuju ke kamarnya. Berita yang dia dengar tadi membuatnya tidak bisa seimbang dalam menuruni tangga sehingga dia hamper jatuh jika tidak di tahan oleh sasuke.

"hati-hati" kata lelaki itu yang membantu hinata berdiri. Sasuke mengantarkan hinata sampai ke kamar dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Mereka saling menunjukkan punggung dan tidak berkata satu patah katapun. Dalam kesunyian mereka berdua malam menjadi sangat sunyi, jangkrik-jangkrik bernyanyi memanggil hujan dan beberapa kendaraan masih lalu lalang di depan rumah mereka.

000

Pagi itu hinata melihat sakura dan sasuke berada di halaman rumah mereka mengambil hasil sayuran yang sasuke tanam. Sebelumnya hinata berpikir kalau sasuke tidak akan menerima sakura dan akan lebih memilihnya namun pikirannya ternyata salah. Sasuke yang biasanya berusaha mengggugurkan kandungan setiap wanita yang dihamilinya namun perilaku itu berbeda pada sakura. Jadi, hinata berpikir kalau sakura adalah seseoran gyang special bagi sasuke.

"kau akan pergi kemana, hinata?" Tanya sasori yang muncul di hadapan hinata. "aku memanggilmu sejak keluar rumah, tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu di pikiranmu sampai kau tidak bisa mendengar panggilanku."

"ah.. maafkan aku" jawab hinata tanpa emosi di wajahnya. "aku akan memebeli beberapa bahan makanan dan beberapa cemilan."

Sasori merasakan sesuatu yang mengganggu hinata dan ingin mencoba mengoreknya, "bukankah kemarin sasuke baru saja membeli bahan makanan?" Tanya sasori berusaha mengorek secara perlahan-lahan.

Hinata mengambil keranjang belanjaan yang terletak di pintu masuk mini market, "sudah habis. Aku harus membelinya lagi" jawab hinata yang masih tidak memiliki emosi di wajahnya.

Sasori berhenti berjalan dan mengambil troli kemudian menyusul hinata. "akan aku temani" katanya mengambil keranjang yang ada di tangan hinata, "apa ini mengenai gadis yang baru datang ke rumahmu?"

"bukan. Dia …"

Sasori melihat kesedihan yang mendalam ketika dia menyinggung hal itu, "aku tidak akan bertanya lagi. Kau ingin memasak apa? Akan aku bantu."

000

"ngh… permainanmu semakin mengagumkan, sasuke" kata sakura yang tidur diatas dada sasuke, "kau.. tidak bisakah kau pindah dari rumah ini?"

Sasuke menyalakan rokoknya, "tidak. Kau ingin aku memberi makan apa? Aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan sekarang" jawab sasuke yang memakai celananya, "berpakaianlah. Hinata akan segera pulang, aku tidak ingin dia melihat kita begini."

Sakura hanya melihat sasuke yang keluar dari kamarnya. Untuk memastikan, sasuke belum benar-benar lepas dari dirinya. Lelaki itu masih mau jika diminta 'bermain' dengannya dan hal itu membuat sakur sedikit lega. Perempuan bernama hinata itu sejak awal selalu membuatnya gelisah, gelisah akan mengambil sasuke dari sisinya. Pekerjaannya yang lama tidak berjalan lancer karena satu hal dan sasuke yang tidak mengetahui itu masih mau 'memakainya' untuk kesenangan meski yang lain sudah membuang sakura.

Sakura turun ke lantai 1 sesaat setelah dia selesai berpakaian dan melihat sasuke berdiari di jendela depan melihat sesuatu. "apa yang kau.."

Tiba-tiba sasuke langsung berlari ke depan tv dan menonton acara tv yang dia nyalakan. Berusaha tertawa meskipun itu bukan acara komedi. Kemudian sakura melihat hinata masuk dengan membawa belanjaan bersama sasori, sakura dan sasori sudah berkenalan kemarin ketika sasori mengambil kelincinya yang masuk ke pekarangan rumah hinata dan sasuke.

"aku pulang" kata hinata diikuti oleh sasori di belakangnya. Belanjaan yang di bawa hinata cukup banyak, sakura berpendapat kalau hinata akan membuat sesuatu yang berbeda untuk mereka makan hari ini.

Tiba-tiba sasuke menoleh kearah sasori dan hinata berdua, "kenapa kau ada disini?" katanya pada sasori. Sakura bisa melihat raut marah di wajah sasuke. Kemudian sasuke mengambil belanjaan yang ada di tangan sasori dan mengikuti hinata ke dapur.

"hai sakura" sapa saori sambil tersenyum, "kau akan kebawah? Kenapa melamun disitu?"

Sasori membuyarkan lamunan sakura, "oh hai" katanya sambil tersenyum. Sakura tahu sasuke menyukai hinata, belum bisa disimpulkan tetapi sasuke berperilaku berbeda dengan hinata saat ini.

"aku akan mengajarkan hinata membuatkan pasta" kata sasori yang sudah berada di dapur "sasuke sebaiknya kau duduk saja di meja makan dan menungu masakan kami selesai" tambahnya yang mengambil apron yang digantungkan di dekat kulkas dan memberikannya kepada hinata.

"APA?!" sasuke marah.

Sasori menatap sasuke dengan tajam, "kau bisa memasak? Lebih baik kau menjadi pencicip saja" katanya yang membuat sasuke semakin kesal.

Kemudian sasuke duduk di meja makan dan hinata memberikan yogurt untuk dimakan oleh sasuke. "aku membelinya untukmu. Aku akan memasak, tunggu ya" katanya dengna lembut.

"haruskah kau terus membawa sasori ke rumah ini?" kata sasuke yang mulai memakan yogurt nya. "sasori, apa kau sudah memberikan makan pada kelincimu?"

"sudah" jawab sasori yang sedang memotong beberapa bahan, "aku sudah memberinya makan ketika aku melihat hinata keluar rumah."

Pemandangan itu menjelaskan kepada sakura berapa banyak yang terjadi dalam rumah tangga ini. Hinata bukan seseorang yang bisa dia singkirkan begitu saja dan sasuke lebih banyak terkena jaring hinata di bandingkan yang dia pikir.

"aku akan ke kantor besok" kata hinata yang sudah mulai menyelesaikan masakannya satu per satu. "pagi-pagi."

"aku akan mengantarmu" kata sasuke yang membuat sakura terhenyak, "bangunkan aku jika kau sudah siap." Sakura bisa melihat sasuke yang berbeda saat ini, sasuke yang bercinta dengannya beberapa waktu lalu dan sasuke yang duduk di meja makan bersamanya saat ini seperti dua orang yang berbeda.

000

"aku akan menemui lagi disini" kata hinata yang memberikan salam perpisahan pagi itu kepada sakura di stasiun kereta. Pagi-pagi sekali ketika hinata akan pergi ke kantor tiba-tiba sakura ignin ikut serta, katanya ada beberapa urusan yang harus dia urus disini. Hinata kemudian memutuskan untuk membawa mobilnya sendiri tanpa di dampingi oleh sasuke. Sesampainya di kota, sakura minta diturunkan di stasiun terdekat kemudian hinata pergi ke kantornya sendirian.

Sasuke membiarkan hinata pergi sendirian karena dia pikir suasana sudah membaik. Orang-orang pain tidak akan lagi mengejar hinata, tapi dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa seseorang selalu mengintai pergerakannya.

Siang itu hinata baru saja keluar dari ruang meeting ketika melihat sasuke berada di kantornya sedang memunggunginya menatap keluar jendela. "kejutan. Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya hinata yang menaruh dokumennya diatas meja dan terkejut ketika melihat wajah sasuke yang penuh luka ketika membalikkan badan menghadap hinata. "apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu? Ada lagi yang terluka?" Tanya hinata yang langsung memeriksa wajah sasuke.

Sasuke memegang tangan lembut hinata yang menyentuh wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya. Sasuke tidak bekata apa-apa dan hanya memeluk tubuh mungil hinata dan gadis itu membiarkannya untuk beberapa saat.

"orang-orang itu berada dirumah" kata sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukkannya, "aku tidak ingin kau kembali kesana. Kita harus pindah" tambah sasuke. ".. dan aku ingin hanya kita berdua" tambahnya lagi.

"apa?" hinata Nampak marah dengan hal itu, "kau akan membiarkan sakura sendirian? Sasuke, kita paling tidak harus membawanya" tambah hinata "dia sama bahayanya dengan aku dan kau."

"tapi kamu adalah prioritasku" kata sasuke mencoba mejelaskan kepada hinata, "sakura mampu bertahan meskipun tidak ada aku disampingnya. Tapi aku benar-benar harus melindungimu."

Hinata menyentuh wajah sasuke, "dengarkan aku. Bukan aku yang kini menjadi prioritasmu tapi sakura. Sasuke dia sedang mengandung dan kau tahu itu" kata hinata, "dia lebih membutuhkanmu disampingnya dibandingkan denganku."

"yeah, hinata akan baik-baik saja"seseorang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kantor hinata dan mengganggu mereka berdua, "aku yang akan melindunginya." Seseorang bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut kuning berdiri di depan pintu dan di belakangnya ada sasori.

"sasori" kata sasuke tidak percaya apa yang sedang dia lihat.

Hinata membalikkan badannya dan terkejut, "n-naruto?" sasuke meyadari hinata mengenali orang itu dan dia memiliki perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan terhadap laki-laki itu.

Naruto tersenyum kepada hinata, "hai. Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku kecewa kalau aku terlalu lama datang sehingga kau telah menjadi istri orang lain. Kau tetap menawan, hinata" naruto mencium pipi hinata di depan sasuke. Naruto menatap sasuke dengan mata tajamnya, "hai tuan Uchiha. Kami akan membutuhkanmu untuk investigasi dan keterangan lebih lanjut" katanya yang melihat serius kearah sasuke.

000

"siapa dia?" tanya sasuke ketika hinata berusaha mengobati luka-luka di wajahnya. "kalian nampak saling mengenal. Apa dia seseorang yang tidak aku kenal sebelum kita.."

"dia naruto uzumaki" jawab hinata memotong pembicaraan sasuke. Tangannya dengan terampil mengolesi obat ke luka di wajah sasuke, "dia seseorang yang aku kenal sebelum kau dan aku menikah. Dia pergi untuk waktu yang lama, aku menunggunya sampai aku harus menikah denganmu. Dia orang yang baik jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan dia."

Sasuke menatap sendu kearah hinata, "kau pasti angat menyukainya" kata sasuke yang membuat hinata berhenti mengolesi obat di wajahnya, "aku melihat emosi yang berbeda ketika kau membicarakannya."

"tentu" jawab hinata, "sama seperti kamu yang memiliki sakura. Sudah selesai. Biarkan obatnya mengering" kata hinata sambil tersenyum.

Naruto datang mendekati mereka, "persiapkan dirimu lusa, sasuke. Kita akan memulainya" kata naruto, "dan hinata.. sasori akan menjagamu selama kami melakukan ini" tambahnya.

"terimakasih, naruto" jawab hinata dengan lembut. Sasuke merasa tubuhnya tidak enak saat itu.

"ngomong-ngomogn bisakah kau memberikan kami tempat berdua?" kata sasuke kepada naruto, "ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan hinata tanpa gangguan" tambahnya.

"tentu. Kami sudah menyiapkan tempat kalian tidur" katanya, "sasori akan mengantar kalian berdua kemudian paginya dia akan menjemputmu, sasuke."

"ok." Sasuke melirik kearah hinata dengan penuh pemikiran di kepalanya. Sore itu sasori mengantarkan mereka ke sbuah hotel berbintang yang masih dimiliki oleh Uchiha Group. Hotel ini dijamin aman untuk mereka tinggali Karen aterdapat keamanan super ketat di dalamnya.

000

Sasuke baru saja selesai mandi ketika hinata sedang membaca beberapa majalah di pinggir kasur. Tidak langsung memakai pakaiannya, sasuke tidur di pangkuan hinata dan menarik tangan hinata agar melingkari lehernya. "aku ingin seperti ini sebentar" katanya. Hinata tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu dan membiarkan sasuke terbaring di pangkuannya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan hinata melihat sasuke masih tertidur dipangkuanya. Dengan perlahan-lahan dia memindahkan kepala sasuke dari pahanya dan menggantikannya dengan bantal yang empuk sementara hinata membasuh tubuhnya dengan air hangat. Badannya terasa segar malam itu sekaligus bergairah. Mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air hangat mengingatkannya pada malam pertama kali sasuke menyentuh tubuhnya. "agh" tanpa sadar hinata mengeluarkan desahan karena mengingat betapa nikmatnya malam itu.

Sasuke sudah mengubah posisi tidurnya ketika hinata keluar dari kamar mandi. Kemudian hinata menutupi tubuh telanjang sasuke dengan selimut hingga ke dada, "kau seharusnya memakai pakaian dulu sebelum tidur" kata hinata sambil menatap sasuke.

Tangan sasuke kemudian meraih hinata dan membuatnya terduduk di pinggir kasur, "aku menunggumu hingga tertidur. Kau lama sekali" katanya yang membuka ikatan handuk hinata. Dicumbunya leher hinata dari belakang dan perlahan-lahan sasuke membuka handuk yang menutupi tubuh hinata, "aku mendengar desahanmu tadi. Sangat menggoda" goda sasuke yang memijat pinggul hinata.

Hinata tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk dikatakan selain nafasnya yang memburu cepat. Nafas berat sasuke terdengar di telinganya dan menyentuh kulitnya yang sensitive. Hinata menggiring tangan sasuke untuk menyentuh daerah kewanitaannya dan membiarkan sasuke melakukan apapun kepada tubuhnya.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh hinata hingga berada di bawah tubuhnya. "aku akan menguasaimu malam ini" bisik sasuke di telinga hinata kemudian dia langsung melakukan aksinya. Hinata menerima semua yang dilakukan sasuke terhadap dirinya. Tubuhnya terasa melayang dan sentuhan sasuke pada setiap inci tubuhnya sangat membuatnya nyaman.

Sasuke melakukanya dengan tempo pelan-cepat-pelan-cepat. Tubuh hinata yang bergoyang dibawahnya hanya membuat sasuke semakin bergairah dan permainan itu semakin lama.

000

"apa kau tidak apa-apa harus mendengar ini,Naruto?" kata sasori di sisi lain kamar sasuke dan hinata, "nampaknya mereka sedang menikmati waktu mereka sendiri. Lalu kau dan hinata…"

"lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu,sasori" kata naruto yang menatap keluar jendela dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ini kali pertama dia bertemu hinata setelah beberapa tahun dan ketika dia tiba disini, dia langsung mendapatkan laporan mengenai Sasuke Uchiha yang tengah menjadi incaran Pain gembong narkoba yang selama ini dia awasi dengan ketat dan telah melarikan diri dari penjara dengan jaminan oleh orang yang masih misterius. Sialnya lagi, sasuke memiliki beberapa keluarga yang harus mereka jaga keselamatannya diantaranya adalah Itachi Uchiha, Sabaku Gaara dan Shikamaru Nara kemudian yang membuat naruto terguncang adalah Hinata Hyuuga termasuk di dalamnya. Naruto mendapatkan laporan lebih lanjut bahwa sasuke dan hinata telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami isteri beberapa waktu yang lalu. Hinata yang seharusnya mendampinginya saat ini malah berada di pelukkan lelaki lain yang harus dia lindungi.

"aku akan pergi mencari angin di luar. Kau tetaplah siaga" kata naruto kepada sasori. Mereka harus siaga 24 jam selama pain belum tertangkap. Penjahat itu akan segera mereka tangkap dengan sasuke sebagai pemancingnya karena pain memiliki dendam dengan sasuke yang harus terbalaskan.

Sejauh pengetahuan naruto, sasuke adalah playboy licik yang suka mempermainkan perempuan. Adik pain salah satunya. Sasuke menghamili adiknya dan menyuruhnya menggugurkannya kemudian adiknya meninggal dalam proses aborsi itu. Tak lama berselang, sasuke membuat bangkrut usaha casinonya dan membuatnya sebagai tersangka narkoba. Ketika diberikan surat perintah untuk menangkap pain, naruto bahkan ragu mana yang harus dia lindungi dan mana yang harus dia penjarakan Karena sesungguhnya naruto merasa kasihan kepada Pain dengan semua yang menimpanya. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, tapi kejadian itu benar-benar membangunkan monster yang ada dalam diri pain. Dia yang tadinya tidak terjun terlalu dalam pada dunia hitam kini berada di dasar dunia itu hingga tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu menolongnya.

000

Jam menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. "jadi, kau akan menikah dengan naruto sebelum bertemu denganku?" kata sasuke pagi itu, "sayang sekali justru aku yang mendapatkanmu."

Hinata tidak menjawab perkataan sasuke dan hanya memeluknya. "kau bisa menikah dengannya setelah ini" tambah sasuke sambil mencium kening hinata.

Mata hinata agak berair ketka mendengar hal itu, "hn.. aku akan senang menikahinya" katanya kemudian disesali olehnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengar hal itu dari hinata. Cahaya bulan masih menyinari tubuh telanjang mereka dari jendela. Menjadi saksi atas gelora bercinta pada diri mereka. Hinata terbangun dan duduk dipangkuan sasuke menghadap wajah tampan sasuke malam itu, "kau.. pernahkah kau mencintaiku meski hanya sedetik?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh wajah sasuke. Luka wiajahnya masih belum hilang namun berangsur-angsur pulih.

Sasuke menarik pinggang hinata dan menyentuhkan hidung mereka berdua bersama, "tidak pernah. Tidak pernah sama sekali" jawabnya kemudian mencium bibir hinata dengan dalam dan menarik lagi tubuh mungil itu sampai tidak ada jarak diantara tubuh mereka.

000

Naruto kembali ke kamar hotelnya dan mendapati sasori terbaring lemas di sofa. "ada apa ini?" tanyanya bingung melihat sasori yang terbaring lemah dan tisu berceceran kemana-mana.

Sasori berusaha melihat kearah naruto berdiri, "aku tidak sanggup lagi. Merkea melakukannya lagi dan lagi. Tidak ada habisnya" jawab sasori.

Naruto melihat kearah layar tv yang menampilkan gambar sasuke dan hinata yang tengah saling bertatapan dan berbicara saut sama lain. "aku hanya menyuruhmu memperhatikan mereka tpai bukan berarti terbawa suasana oleh mereka" kata naruto yang kini duduk di depan layar sementara sasori sudah berada jauh di alam mimpinya. Naruto menatap wajah hinata yang dia perbesar. Meskipun berusaha untuk tidak terbawa suasana tapi hatinya masih belum bisa dibohongi, dia menginginkan hinata berada di sisinya sekarang bukan bersama lelaki itu.

Pagi menjelasng, mereka semua berkumpul dia ruangan khusus di café Gaara untuk membicarakan strategi yang akan mereka pakai untuk melawan pain. "naruto bisa aku berbicara denganmu setelah sarapan?" kata hinata pagi itu. Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan hinata. Kemudian sasuke masuk kedalam ruang makan dan menicum pipi hinata. Naruto bisa melihat hinata yang sedikit tidak nyaman dengan hal itu namun sauske seperti sengaja menunjukkannya di depan naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

When Bastard Falls In Love

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Sasuke X Hinata**

Part 5

Hinata menunggu dengan cemas kabar mengenai sasuke dan naruto di kantornya. Hari menjadibergitu panjang ketika dia harus menunggu, sama seperti waktu itu ketika dia harus menunggu naruto kembali. "nona, rapatnya akan segera dimulai" kata asistennya yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

Hinata menatap kosong ke luar jendela tapi tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti rapat pagi itu. Dia mengambil dokumen diatas mejanya dan sesuatu terjatuh. "nona" panggil asistennya lagi. Tidak ada waktu untuk melihat kertas apa itu jadi hinata hanya mengambilnya dan menaruhnya kembali ke atas meja.

000

"kita jalankan sesuai dengan rencana kita sebelumnya" kata naruto setengah berbisik kepada sasuke. Mereka sedang berada di kasino terbesar yang ada di jepang dengan 4 orang yang menjadi pengawal sasuke termasuk sasori dan naruto di dalamnya. "kau bisa melakukannya" kata naruto ketika merka harus berpisah dengan sasuke.

Pain mengundang sasuke dalam mode permainan yang mati akan kalah. Permainan itu terdiri dari 4 orang dalam satu meja. Peraturannya seperti perjudian biasanya tapi kali ini sedikit di modifikasi dengan diadakan di dalam ruang tertutup. Ruangan itu sangat gelap dan cahaya hanya menyinari 4 pemain dalam ruangan itu. Sementara para pengawal dari masing-masing pemain hanya bisa melihat bos mereka dari sebuah layar besar yang menyambung ke cctv yang ada di dalam ruangan dan naruto yang bertugas untuk mengawasi sasuke dalam permainan itu sementara anak buahnya yang lain berusaha membongkar kejahatan pain dengan menyisiri seluruh kasino itu sesuai dengan rencana yang mereka buat dihari sebelumnya.

000

Permainan itu berlangsung lama sekali sementara sasori dan lainnya masih belum menemukan apa-apa untuk menangkap pain. Sasori berdidri di depan sebuah raungan yang terletak di atas gedung casino itu. "wow.. senang bisa melihatmu disini… sakura" kata sasori yang melihat gadis berambut merah muda itu di depannya sedang memainkan pistol ditangannya. "kau yang menjaga kandang, huh?" Tanya sasori dengan senyuman nakal.

Gadis itu menatap nakal kearah sasor, "oho.. lihat siapa yang ada disini. Kalian kesini bersama-sama?" Tanya sakura, "aku tidak terkejut."

Sasori melangkah ke dalam dan berjalan ke pinggir ruangan, "yeha. Aku juga tidak terkejut melihatmu disini. Tubuhmu bisa menipu sasuke tapi tidak bisa menipuku" kata sasori, "kau memiliki 'semuanya'?"

Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mulai menembaki sasori. Namun sasori berhasil menghindari tembakan-tembakan yang diarahkan kepadanya. "tembakan yang bagus, nona" kata sasori berusaha membuat sakura kesal, "kau tahu.. apakah pain menjadi pelarianmu ketika dicampakkan oleh sasuke?"

Sakura terus menembaki sasori dengan pistol di kedua tangannya. "siapa yang dicampakkan?" Tanya sakura berusaha tidak terpancing dalam jebakan sasori.

"kau" jawab sasori sambil menghindari tembakan sakura dan membalasnya, "sasuke memilih menikah dengan hinata karena bosan denganmu. Kau pikir dia tidak tahu berapa banyak lelaki yang telah tidur denganmu selain dia? .. termasuk aku?" katanya. Sasori bisa melihat kemarahan di wajah sakura dan strateginya berhasil.

"mati kau!" sakura menembak membabi buta kepada sasori namun lelaki itu dengan cermat menghindarinya dan membentengi dirinya. Peluru-peluru it uterus melesat kesana kemari sampai memantul pada semua besi dan kembali mengenai kepala sakura. Gadis itu tersungkur dengan peluru dikepalanya.

"kita mendapatkannya" sasori segera melaporkan hal itu kepada naruto. Kemudian semuanya mulai bergerak dari tempat mereka. Naruto berusaha mengeluarkan sasuke dari tempat itu namun pain berhasil mengendus rencananya.

Anak buah pain yang tidak terhidtung banyaknya mengepung mereka. "aku harap kau punya rencana yang bagus, naruto" kata sasuke yang berada di belakang naruto. Naruto mulai bergerak dan diikuti oleh sasuke.

Sore itu tv menyiarkan berita mengenai ledakan besar yang ada di kasino terbesar di jepang itu. Hinata melihatnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan pandangannya mulai kabur. Hinata tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi ketika dunianya berubah menjadi gelap dan orang-orang mulai berlarian kearahnya.

000

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak berita ledakan di kasino itu ditayangkan. Polisi tidak bisa menemukan apapun terkait ledakan iu tapi yang jelas kompolotan narkoba terbesar dunia sudah tertangkap dan pemerintah berjanji untuk memberikan hukuman yang setimpal.

Hinata berdiri di dekat jendela dirumah sakit besar itu. Tubuhnya belum benar-benar pulih sejak kehilangan kesadaran beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia memandangi langit sore yang terlalu jingga hingga menyilaukan pandangannya itu. Langit yang sama yang dia pandang bersama sasuke sehari sebelum sasuke pergi. Hinta tidak mengetahui bagaimana kabar sasuke. Sasori yang beberapa hari lalu datang kepadanya berjanji akan berusaha untuk mencari tahu keberadaan sasuke dan naruto baik dalam keadaan hidup atau mati.

"kau harus menghadiri terapi agar dirinya selamat" kata seseroang di depan pintu kamar rumah sakit hinata, "dia akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang pintar sepertimu, hinata." Perempuan itu menatap perut hinata yang semakin membesar.

End


	6. Chapter 6

**When Bastard Falls In Love**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Sasuke X Hinata**

Prolog

Hinata tengah menikmati iced chocolate nya di pinggir jendela ketika gaara duduk di depannya. "senang melihatmu disini, hinata" katnya "kursi ini untuk beberapa saat kosong. Tidak ada yang mendudukinya dan pegawaiku tidak membiarkan seseorang mendudukinya."

"senang melihatmu juga gaara. Sudah beberapa lama sejak kejadian itu" jawab hinata sambil tersenyum, "butuh beberapa keberanian bagiku untuk kembali kesini. Terlalu banyak hal yang membuatku enggan kesini."

Gaar menerima teh sorenya dari pegawainya, "benarkah? Aku tidak tahu jika cafeku menyimpan sebuah kenangan untukmu. Sungguh sebuah kehormatan." Gaara menyeruput tehnya.

Hinata menopang dagunya, "kau tahu disini pertama kali aku mendengar pengumuman pertunanganku dengan sasuke. Lelaki brings*k yang akan memporakporandakan kehidupanku. Disini juga kami pertama kali berbicara santai dan aku tidak menyangka hal itu menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya."

Gaara menaruh tehnya dan tersenyum. "benarkah? Kau tahu di café ini juga sasuke jatuh cinta kepadamu?"

Gaara melihat keterkejutan hinata dari wajahnya. "sore itu shikamaru memberikan fotomu. Foto calon mempelai wanita Hinata Hyuuga kepada Sasuke. Dan malamnya sasuke menelponku kalau dia jatuh cinta kepadamu."

"benarkah? Tapi dia terus menghindar dan tidak pernah mau bertemu denganku sebelum upacara pernikahan. Aku mengiriminya beberapa pesan ke kantor"

"sasuke memang seperti itu. Di ajatuh cinta padamu itu berarti dia tidak akan menyakitimu" gaara berhenti sejenak sebelum meneruskan ceritanya, "sasuke benar-benar menikmati masa-masa terakhir di waktu lajangnya untuk bersenang-senang sebelum dia benar-benar menjadi lelakimu. Seperti itulah dia.

"aku melihat beberapa perubahan keika bertemu dengan sasuke sejak dia menjadi suamimu. Aku bisa melihat kecembruannya ketika ktia bertemu di toko roti. Sasuke tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya. Aku juga melihat nafsu yang tidak terbendung ketika kalian berbicara santai di meja ini."

 ***Flashback gaara***

"aku menyukainya! Gaara aku menyukainya!" teriak sasuke malam itu di telinga gaara, "aku akan menjaganya sebisaku!"

"sasuke kau bodoh huh? ini jam 1 pagi dan kau membangunkanku dari tidurku!" teriak gaara, "lagipula siapa yang kau sukai itu?"

Gaara bisa mendengar tawa sasuke dari seberang telepon, "tentu saja Hinata Hyuuga!" teriaknya. Malam itu adalah malam pertama dan terakhir gaara mendengar pengakuan dari sasuke mengenai seorang perempuan. Sasuke tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, dia selalu menganggap perempuan hanya diperlukan di ranjang dan untuk melayani nafsu seksualnya. Tapi gaara bisa tahu kalau hinata akan berdampak berbeda kepada sasuke ketika sasuke memandangi foto yang diberikan shikamaru sore itu kepadanya.

"aku gugup" kata sasuke 1 jam sebelum upacara pernikahan di mulai, "aku tidak pernah segugup ini. Gaara apa yang terjadi denganku?!"

Gaara hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, "ini wajar. Kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya dan tau-tau kau akan menjadi suaminya. Beranikanlah dirimu. Kalian akan bertemu di altar" katanya mencoba menenangkan.

Upacara itu segera dimulai ketika gaara melihat sasuke yang berdiri gugup di depan altar. Kemudian pintu altar dibuka dan kepala keluarga Hyuuga masuk dengan putrinya yang malam itu sangat mempesona. Gaara memperhatikan wajah sasuke yang sangat terpukau dengan kecantikan hinata. Sinar lampu, gaun dan make up yang sangat membuat hinata sepert dewi yang sedang berjalan menghampiri sasuke. "bodoh. Tutup mulutmu" kata shikamaru yang melihat reaksi sasuke. Ketika hinata semakin mendekat kemudian sasuke berhasil mengontrol emosinya.

000

Pernikahan mereka berjalan ke hari ke-7 ketika sasuke mendengar berita kalau rekeningnya di bekukan dan rumah besarnya disita oleh bank. Sesuatu sedang berjalan tidak beres. Dia segera berlari menemui itachi dan dia tidak bisa membantu apa-apa untuk adiknya. Kemudian sasuke mengatakan kepada hinata untuk pindah kerumahnya yang lebih kecil di pinggiran kota.

Sasuke merasa beruntung ketika melihat hinata menyukai tempat itu. Sasuke hany abisa melihat hinata yang gembira mengelilingi rumah karena saking senangnya. Rumah itu penuh kenangan mengenai keluarganya terutama dengan kakaknya. Dulu, sasuke tumbuh dirumah itu bersama itachi sebelum usaha keluarganya tumbuh membaik dan membuat mereka harus meninggalkan rumah itu. Ketika ayah dan ibunya meninggal, rumah itu hendak dijual oleh perusahaan namun sasuke dengan susah payah mempertahankannya dengan uang yang dia miliki.

 **End of flash back**

"aku tidak tahu kalau dia sampai seperti itu" hinata berkomentar. Gaara hanya tersenyum kemudian kembali melanjutkan ceritanya

"jadi, dia sangat berusaha menyenankanmu. Kau tahu ketika dia mendapatimu dibawa pulang dengan babak belur oleh sasori? Tetanggamu?" gaara menyeruput tehnya lagi, "dia shock. Ketika membawamu ke rumah sakit dan menunggu hasil tes. Dia menangis di telpon. Dia sangat… cengeng. Jika itu menyangkut dirimu" kata gaara.

Hinata hanya memperhatikan wajah gaara kemudian lelaki itu melanjutkan ceritanya. "sejak awal dia akan tahu ini akan terjadi. Dia berusaha bersikap tidak ada apapun yang terjadi di depanmu padahal dalam dirinya dia merasa ketakutan. Sejak saat itu dia tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya darimu. Kemudian masalah baru datang lagi…

 **Flashback Gaara (lagi)**

"Sasuke tidak pernah tahu kalau apa yang diperbuatnya akan berdampak pada kehidupannya di masa yang akan datang. Wanita dari lokalisasi itu muncul dan membuatnya terkejut dengan mengatakan bahwa dia sedang hamil. Sasuke tidak pernah menyentuhnya selama 3 bulan kemudian dia datang dan meminta pertanggung jawaban. Sasuke benar-benar buntu saat itu. Dia harus menjagamu tapi dia tidak mungkin mengusir perempuan hamil ke jalanan. Untunglah kau bisa mengerti. Ketika itu, sasuke bersyukur menikahi dirimu, hinata.

Oh jangan lupakan ketika dia cemburu pada Sasori. Kau tahu? Sasuke bisa membaca kalau sasori menyukaimu dari pandangannya meskipun pada akhirnya dia adalah anak buah naruto.

 **End of flashback**

"kau tahu hal paling bahagia ketika dia bersamaku?" tanya hinata memotong cerita gaara.

Matahari semakin tenggelam dan lampu-lampu jalan mulai menerangi jalanan. "saat dia bersama denganmu kapanpun itu" jawab gaara.

Hinata melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja, "oh aku kira ketika kami melakukan malam pertama kami di hotel setelah bermain di taman bermain?" kata hinata yang membuat suasana sedikit canggung.

"mungkin begitu" jawab gaara yang berhasil mengontrol emosinya, "dia selalu menceritakan apapun padaku kecuali yang itu. Mungkin dia sangat senang dan ingin dia sendiri yang menyimpannya bukan aku atau orang lain. Kau tahu bagaimana dia sekarang kan? Aku sangatberterimakasih padamu untuk tidak meninggalkannya sampai detik terakhir dan terus setia padanya."

Hinata mengambil tasnya dan berdiri dari bangkunya, "terimakasih juga sudah menjadi teman yang baik untuknya, Gaara. Dia senang memiliki teman sepertimu."

Seorang anak kecil berlari menuju kearah hinata di ikuti oleh seoran gpria dibelakangnya. "Ibu ayo kita pulang!" kata anak itu menghampiri hinata. "kenapa kau senang sekali berada disini? Aku main tebak-tebakan dengan ayah dimana ibu berada sejak tadi."

"lalu.. siapa yang menang?" Tanya hinata sambil tersenyum.

"ayah.. aku menebak 10 tempat di sekitar sini dan ayah hanya menebak 1" katanya dengan mata yang meulai berlinang. Hinata menyentuh pipinya dan mencium keningnya.

"kau akan menang suatu hari nanti" kata hinata menggandeng anak itu dan berjalan ke mobil mereka. "hai" sapanya kepada pria tinggi itu.

000

Anak itu sudah tertidur pulas ketika hinata kembali ke ruang tamu. "apa yang kau bicarakan dengan gaara?" Tanya lelaki yang menonton tv itu.

"apa yang ingin kau tahu?" hinata memotong beberapa buah untuk dimakan. Lelaki itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan hinata tahu dari wangi tubuhnya, "aku tahu kau berjalan mendekat."

"apa yang kau bicarakan dengan dia?" Tanya pria itu sekali lagi.

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher pria itu, "membicarakanmu, sasuke" hinata mencium bibir sasuke dan tangan kekar itu kembali melingkari pinggang hinata dan membawanya ke dalam kamar.

"kau tahu kau akan jadi seperti apa malam ini kan?" goda sasuke yang mulai mencumbu hinata. Hinata sangat menikmati pergerakannya dan bersyukur sasuke kembali dalam kehidupannya setelah insiden itu. Kini hinata berharap tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi lagi kepada keluarganya.

Absolutely END


End file.
